


We Are Not Good People

by bachtoreality



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cruelty, M/M, Mirror Universe, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: Mirror universe fic.McCoy- even Mirror McCoy- is an optimist, this blows up in his face. He gets hit with truth serum and is forced to face some facts he would rather leave buried.TW: Violence and possibly coercion





	We Are Not Good People

The last time McCoy fell asleep in any place other than his own quarters on the ISS Enterprise he had woken up to a stab wound in his side and an agonizer poised at his throat. He had foolishly welcomed the invitation of a young yeoman, a new guy who had aspirations to become a medical officer. Seeing as he was naught to stifle the future of his own profession McCoy had taken to encouraging the lower ranking officer.

It was a mistake he had regretted terribly. There were no friendships onboard a Starfleet vessel, just power dynamics with mutual benefits.

They had shared a drink- something that was drugged. As Bones bled on regulation sheets the man above him stared down with a terrifying amount of mirth adorning his handsome face. It was stupid how little he understood this kind of play, that this world of take over give had still not molded him into its spiky sadistic form. He still at his core only wanted to save people. Even if this psycho above him were dying he’d not even hesitate to preserve his life.

“So you just in to this shit or are you trying to prove a point?” McCoy said, his voice dripping with disdain.

“Kirk killed my family. Now I’m going to destroy his.” Proclaimed the kid, his face filled with righteous indignation.

“I think you’re mistaken, son. First off this stab wound is not nearly deep enough to bleed me out. Second, that agonizer is not made for lethality. It’s standard issue. Third, the only family Kirk had was killed long ago- more than likely by him.”

The kid’s face was twisted- more with confusion and an inability to cope with a plan failing than with anger. That was something that was always surprising about Kirk. Unlike most people he was always open to improvisation. The sigh that came out of McCoy’s mouth made brown eyes meet his and in that moment he took advantage of the other man’s lack of focus. He thrust his knees up and kicked the man off of him. He landed on the floor with a sickening crack- his arm hitting a metal chair. Bones stood up above the pained form below him. His eyes filling with pity. He knew what he had to do, that he could not allow such behavior without risking his own life.

The kid hardly fought him as he ripped a single arm up and twisted it against the leg of the metal chair.

“I’m choosing to do this because personally I’m not interested in killing anyone. That doesn’t mean I am against breaking you until you’re no longer of any use to Starfleet. Just less work for me and the rest of the universe.”

“Please don’t-!”

The sick wet crack filled the room, it was a sound he knew all too well through his years in the academy and even more so through knowing Jim. If the kid screamed, he wouldn’t know. The doors had opened and the form of the Captain cast a shadow that loomed over them like a dark specter.

“Personal chiropractor session, Bones? If I didn’t know any better I’d assume you were wasting perfectly good soldiers on uncouth proclivities.” Kirk spoke, his voice amiable but every word annunciated with dark precision.

Bones stared him down, even though the sound of his voice pulled a shiver through him like he were the string on a bow. Bones spoke with a sardonic tone that betrayed his fear, “They say deflection is the greatest form of flattery. I would say this one is no longer perfectly good considering he won’t ever be using this arm again. Not to mention his leg.”

“His legs aren’t-“

The doctor almost felt bad for doing it. Almost. The snap was sudden and sharp. The agonizer previously ignored on the floor was in McCoy’s hand- laying relaxed after the hard hit.

“I have gotta disagree, Jim. The kid is just in terrible condition. I think he might even need to be discharged from Starfleet. Just look at that bone sticking out…”

“What did he do?”

“He came after me because of you. Now I’m making sure he ain’t comin back. You gonna stop me?”

“Only if you’d like my help.”

“No- What the fuck are you doin’ here anyways? Plannin’ to cock block me?”

Kirk had the look he got when things were more transparent than what he wanted them to be. His eyes were angry and only if you knew what to look for would you realize that. The rest of his face was calm and collected. He moved forward, his foot aimed above the kid’s head.  It took one hit before the body convulsed and stilled to never move again.

“If you insist on cleaning up my messes, clean them up in their entirety.” It was spat out, a frustrated noise that did not fit Kirk or his demeanor.

They lived in a world where every moment was a chess move and emotion was not an advantage. It was why McCoy fell outside of the political spectrum, one that saw his sentiments as a failure. Kirk generally entertained this and utilized his philosophy as a way to ensure his own continued survival. A selfish creature, through and through.

It was frustrating- ever so frustrating that in this tyrant McCoy found a font of obsession. He wanted to catalogue and understand every part of Kirk. It was what caused him to push away at every opportunity. He knew all too well how romance was treated. Jocelyn had instilled that lesson entirely well.

Kirk loomed, his expression dark. McCoy’s breathe stuttered- those gorgeous blue eyes catching on his mouth, his throat. A hand slammed into his chest and pushed him back against the cold metal wall. A photo fell with the force of the collision. McCoy winced and he groaned as his hands attempted to grab his side.

Blood was dripping slowly from the wound on his side.

“Fuck, McCoy you didn’t tell me-”

“I’m fine, it’s not even lethal. Not if you let me get back to my damn office.”

“Fine, but I want you in my quarters in 23:00 to explain this shit to me.”

“I’m an adult, he was an adult. There’s nothing left to explain, Jim.”

If the look Kirk gave him was seething, McCoy assumed it was at him.

 

The drug he had been given had not entirely worn off. It was only after extensive blood testing and symptom checking until the list was narrowed to a possible culprit before he found out why. It was a powerful narcotic cocktail that unlike other types of depressants could cause loss of consciousness with a limited chance of lethality, but it had a series of other unsavory side effects. It was what in the early stages of the empire had been used as a truth serum, particularly during scares of rebellion. It was effective yet inefficient for the massive quantities they required. It was mainly used as a drug by religious groups for chemically induced moments of divine clarity.

Bones wanted to die. As the hours ticked by he kept trying to find ways to prevent his meeting with Kirk. Hoping that they would get attacked, that some bridge member would get stabbed and he would be obligated to go into emergency surgery for another many hours, until the narcotic wore off.

He had already told Chapel he thought her thigh high boots were entirely inappropriate for a medical setting. If anything they were a slip hazard. She had smacked him open handed, her sharp nails biting his cheek.

“Those nails are also unhygienic, you always cut the tips of your gloves-”

The next smack was no surprise and she turned to exit with a huff. Bones had tears in his eyes from his stinging cheeks.

He devoted the rest of his shift to locking himself in his office and filling out padds.

He barely noticed when he fell asleep open mouthed on yet another supplies form.

It was rare that someone so devoted to the power dynamics of the empire be understanding. Rare to the point of being nonexistent, which is why when Bones was awoken with a start- his head gripped tightly in a powerful fist- he was not entirely surprised. Kirk’s eyes were like sharp furious diamonds cutting from his handsome face. It made his heart beat with a motion that left breathless. His mouth was opening before he could hold it back, “Beautiful…”

Kirk’s grip loosened slightly, those eyes now less furious and more confused.

His head was slammed down on the desk with a fraction of the force Bones knew it could have been thrown with. Nonetheless his nose had a trickle of blood from it and he could feel the torturous pressure in his head welling.

“When I give you an order I expect it to be followed. What is the reason for your insubordination, Doctor?” Kirk had his lips entirely too close to his neck and when he spoke his breath made Bones shiver.

“I’m afraid.” He said, biting his tongue before his words betrayed him. Jim could read him. He could always read him- as if he were a language long forgotten yet alive in his covetous eyes.

“What are you afraid of Bones?”

McCoy wanted nothing better than to sew his mouth shut, to stop any words that like errant water trickled through his mind and off his tongue.

“I’m afraid of how much I’m attracted to you. You’re a planet whose gravity I cannot escape, I am a moon cursed to orbit you yet never meet.”

“I never took you for a poet, Bones.” Kirk smiled, toothy and yet genuine.

“You will kill me if we do this- you can’t love. You’re a vehicle of manipulation. The righteous arm of the empire. No matter what I want. No matter what you think you want.”

“I imagine you don’t know me at all, McCoy.”

“And you wouldn’t know this if I weren’t drugged.”

“That narcotic?”

“It’s a religious party drug with truth serum-like effects, go figure.”

“That means I can ask you anything and you can’t lie?”

McCoy was silent. That was all the answer Jim needed. He looked ecstatic. Hands moved the other man’s body in the desk chair, making room so he could sit on the desk above and in front. His long legs framed the chair and eyes met with blue staring into hazel with unbridled intensity.

“For fuck sake’s Kirk, you didn’t have to tie me up too.”

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to take you to the booth or not. I was very sad, ending a long shift only to see that my best friend had stood me up.”

Bones scoffed. “As if we could be called friends.”

“We could be much more.”

“At what fucking cost?”

Kirk looked away as if he were weighing the importance of such a response. Instead with a slight chuckle he began, “since when have you loved me, Bones?”

“No… Please don’t make me…”

“Answer me Bones.”

“Since the Academy.”

Jim whistled mockingly. “Such a diehard romantic aren’t ya? I bet you toiled in jealousy and lived celibately, too.”

“Not entirely. I’m a doctor, not a monk.”

A smack to the side of his face made his head turn with painful sharpness. He could taste blood. A slight smile spread on Bones face, knowing.

“Disappointed, Captain?”

Another hit, this time harder. His face burned with the brunt of the impact. It was going to bruise and he could feel the hot heat of it building. It was bittersweet. This physicality. It left him split between further antagonizing Kirk or self-preservation. He chose like he always did- with little regard.

“I have no desire to be the suffering fool for your own selfish wants. So I fucked when I wanted and who I wanted- and no, I did not regret it

Jim was seething. He kicked the chair from under him making him land hard on the floor. Bound hands useless behind his back. Bones groaned, his ribs paining him.

“You never know when to shut the fuck up. How many times have I had to save your ass from yourself?” Kirk spat at him, his foot cruelly pressing down on McCoy’s windpipe.

“Fuck you.” It was sputtered with difficulty choking on the ever present pressure.

He could feel his cock spring to life, indulgent on these focused attentions. No matter how morbid they were. He kept his eyes glued to the bulkhead, hoping beyond hope that the man above him would not notice. And of course he did. He was Kirk after all.

 “Oh, your body is being honest too.” Kirk was glowing.

A hand, strong and hot grabbed him with a too harsh grip. It was not meant to be pleasurable but punishing.

“Please…”

“You want me, don’t you?”

“…Yes.”

“You’re going to have to work for it, Bones. Get on your knees.” Kirk pushed him up, clumsy in his movements.

It was everything he wanted when he had his mouth around Jim, working his cock with a desperate need. He knew that there would be no going back, but his selfish desire pushed him forward and he moaned shamelessly. His tongue hot and needing molded around Jim like he thought he might forget the taste, the shape of him.

“Fuck, I knew you’d be good at this. Perfect for me…” Kirk said, his eyes hooded and looking down.

When he came, it was like McCoy had opened the doors to sheer enlightenment. His abused throat swallowing with relish.

Kirk looked like he had won the world.

“I’ll see you in my quarters in two hours. Don’t make me go looking again, Bones.”

 

He left him there, cock needy and ignored.


End file.
